closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
A.K.A. Cartoon/Summary
Logo descriptions and captures by Logoboy95, StephenCezar15, and AnimeTVLogos Editions by V of Doom, StephenCezar15, CuriousGeorge600, and AnimeTVLogos Video capture courtesy of szjdfgsALT Background: A.K.A. Cartoon Inc. was the production company of Canadian animator Danny Antonucci. It was founded on April 1, 1994 and was located in Vancouver, BC. The company's first project, The Brothers Grunt, was a critical and ratings failure, but the company later gained a success with the creation of Ed, Edd n Eddy, which was a cult hit and Cartoon Network's longest-running original program. Despite being dormant since the release of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show in November 2009, which served as the show's finale, the company recently released a pilot titled Snotrocket. 1st Logo (August 15, 1994-March 12, 1995) WARNING: Do NOT contact the addresses listed on the bottom-right logo As it is not in service anymore. Nicknames: "Guy in a Circle", "Early Guy Impaled By A Pencil", "Guy from Hell" Logo: On a background that looks like wrinkled skin (or a vague face tiled from the top-right to the bottom-left, or fingers over skin), there is a drawing of a guy, which is enclosed in a purple circle, that is impaled by a pencil which went through his head with 2 drops of blood flying out; his whole body is wrapped around it, so he's in excruciating pain (his eyes have crosses and his face looks painful). On the bottom is the caption "An a'.'''k'.a'''. CARTOON inc. Production For MTV Networks". A copyright for MTV Networks appear below. Variants: * On Danny Antonucci's director's reel, the text reads "a'.'''k'.a'''. CARTOON inc." with text saying "danny antonucci director's reel" below. * At the end of said reel, the studio's contact information is seen below the logo. * There is a variant that only has "a'.'''k'.a'''. CARTOON inc." below the guy. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: * The Brothers Grunt has the end theme of the show. * The director's reel opening variant and the variant with only "a'.'''k'.a'''. CARTOON inc." have an extended version of the trumpet scream heard in the next logo. Availability: Extinct. Seen on the infamous The Brothers Grunt, which hasn't been seen in years. Will probably be intact if ever reran again. Was also recently spotted on Danny Antonucci's director's reel from circa 1995, which can be seen on YouTube. The variant that only has "a'.'''k'.a'''. CARTOON inc." can be seen on a print of Lupo The Butcher that was included in a YouTube video that contains almost all of the company's pre-''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' projects. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The image is very grotesque and won't sit with many viewers, along with the strange background, which doesn't help matters with the next logo... 2nd Logo (January 4, 1999-) WARNING: Due to the grotesque and violent image, upload photos now!!!!! Nicknames: "Guy in a Box", "Guy Impaled By A Pencil", "Guy from Hell II", "You Know, For Kids!", "Bloody Guy from Hell" (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo-Haw Haw variant) Logo: On a white background, we see a dark blue drawing of the same guy from the previous logo (in which the guy looks redrawn to tone down the subject matter from the previous logo) contained inside a yellow box. Also, the text "Produced at" is seen above, and underneath the picture is the text "a.k.a. CARTOON" in a plain black font. Later Variants: There are different variations of the logo (all listed variants have black backgrounds and an "inc." symbol): * "Purple Box": The a.k.a. Cartoon logo appears inside a purple box with a yellow guy in it. Plus, "inc." is added next to "CARTOON". This variant appeared on S2 episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy. * "Green Box": We have a drawing of a black guy on a green box and "Made by" replaces "Produced at" and below is the text reading "A.K.A. CARTOON INC." in a different font this time. This variant appeared on S3 episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy. * "Grey Box": The drawing is white on a grey box. Below is the text reading "a.k.a cartoon inc." in another different font. Plus, "Made at" is replaced by once again, "PRODUCED AT" in a Copperplate Gothic font. This variant appears on season 4 episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy. * "Leopard Print": The words "Made at" is seen above the logo in the place of "Produced at" and below the same picture of a white guy it reads "A.K.A. CARTOON INC.". The box is like a leopard print. This variant appears on seasons 5 and 6 episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy and its special, "The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming". * "Christmas Stripes": The box has red and green stripes. Plus, the text is in the same style as the "Green Box" variant. This variant can be seen on Ed Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jangle Jangle. * "Black Heart": There is a black heart inside a red box. Plus, the text is once again, in the same style as the "Green Box" variant . This variant can be seen on Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. * "Bloody Logo": There is red blood on the logo and the box is red. Plus, the third time, the text is in the same style as the "Green Box" variant. This variant can be seen on Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo-Haw Haw. * "Watermelon": The box has a picture of a watermelon styled texture in it, a reference to the Ed, Edd n Eddy character Jonny 2x4 and his superhero alter ego Captain Melonhead. "Made at" is seen above and below the picture of a white guy is "A.K.A. CARTOON INC." in the same style as the "Leopard Print" variant. This variant can be seen on Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Is this even suitable!? The pencil looked like it went straight through the guy's head and it looks like there are 2 drops of blood coming out, rendering this image to be even more violent than the previous logo. The Boo-Haw Haw variant takes it way too far. Music/Sounds: A trumpet "scream" composed by Patric Caird (composer of the background music for Ed, Edd n Eddy) against a jazzy drum rift followed by a descending strum, a crash-like sound and a honk, ending with what sounds like an electrical guitar string plinking. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Pop Goes the Ed"/"Over Your Ed", the logo's audio is high-pitched, mainly due to the entire episode's audio being high-pitched. * On Ed, Edd n Eddy specials, an "Uh" sound (presumably from the end of the Ed, Edd n Eddy theme -- "B-b-b-b-bl yeah!") is heard at the beginning. * On the Ed, Edd n Eddy S4 episode "Is There an Ed in the House"/"An Ed is Born", the logo is silent. Availability: Rare. Appeared on all episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy, which can only be seen via DVD releases. Scare Factor: * Majority of the Variants (including the standard version): High. The very grotesque and violent image combined with the trumpet scream and dark color schemes in some of the variants (like the Hanky Panky Hullabaloo variant) can be unnerving to most, and the "Uh" sound on specials of EEnE might be jarring to a few viewers who are not used to it. Some might think it's funny, due to the anti-humor and/or the jingle. However, the subject matter like this is very inappropriate for a children's show. * Boo-Haw Haw Variant: High to nightmare. The blood all over the logo and much darker color scheme make it much worse. The retained pencil impaled guy drawing, the trumpet scream, and the fact that the background and the outline of the guy is black (which is the darkest color scheme to be ever used for the image, which adds to the scare factor) also don't help. * "Is There an Ed in the House"/"An Ed is Born" Variant: Medium to high. We still have the grotesque drawing, but it's tamer without the trumpet "scream". But, to some people, the silence may also increase the scare factor a little. Note: Here are all the variants of the 2nd logo.